


We All Scream for Ice Cream

by WyckedStarr



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Food Fight, Imported from FF.net, M/M, Some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyckedStarr/pseuds/WyckedStarr
Summary: A very short one-shot involving Natsu, Gray and ice-cream. (manually imported from ff.net)
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 5





	We All Scream for Ice Cream

What the hell?" Natsu roared. He slapped a hand to the back of his neck, feeling cold, sticky liquid running down his neck. He spun around to see the evil grin of Gray, an ice-cream cone in his hand, empty of ice-cream. "What was that for?"

Gray laughed and flung the empty ice-cream cone at Natsu, hitting him on the head. Dribbles of leftover vanilla ice-cream leaked from the cone, into Natsu's hair, giving the impression that a bird had pooped all through his pink hair. He launched himself at Gray, forgetting the ice-cream in his hand. He slammed into Gray, his near-melted ice-cream spreading across the ice mage's chest. The two boys wrestled, ignoring both the people staring and the sticky ice-cream getting everywhere.

Gray pinned Natsu to the floor by his wrists. He grinned down at him, and Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the smears of chocolate ice-cream across Gray's face.

"What are you laughing at?" Gray asked, still grinning. "You're the one that looks like he's been pooped on by a bird."

Natsu shoved at him. "You look like you've been rolling around in _dog_ poo." He laughed, and, pulling one of his wrists free, took a half-hearted swing at Gray. Gray dodged his swing and grabbed at Natsu's arm, trying to pin him back down.

Suddenly, they were pulled apart by a firm grip on the collar of their shirts. They stared up into the glaring eyes of Ezra. She grimaced at the ice-cream staining their faces and their clothing. "You two need to get clean. And stop fighting!" She flung them out of the shop, onto the footpath.

The two boys stared at each other, taking in the messy hair, the ice-cream stained clothes and faces. "Ezra's right, we need to clean up." Gray said, grimacing at the sticky mess covering his bare chest.

Natsu grinned. "Interested in saving water and sharing a shower with me?"

Gray buried a hand into Natsu's hair, ignoring the ice-cream and pulled him close. "Well, you know I'm all about saving water." He grinned, and kissed Natsu hard on the mouth, forgetting all about the ice-cream covering their skin.

_Fin_


End file.
